Heroes
by Krunchycornflakes
Summary: Fareeha Amari has joined Overwatch. War looms ahead. The future is uncertain. / Pharmercy /
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, I was around a lot of..heroes. Reinhardt, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Gérard Lacroix, Angela Zeigler, Jesse Mccree..real heroes. People who wanted to make a difference. They were Overwatch. My mother, Ana Amari once held the rank of captain amongst her colleagues. She always told me to never be a soldier. I never listened. Even after all the terrible stories and deaths I'd faced from the Omnic war...I still chased her into combat. Into war. Into death.

Explosions pound Reins shield as I fall, rolling into protection. Blood leaks out if the Raptora suit, and I take a large breath of air. It could be my last. Widowmaker smiles at me coyly from a building on the other side of Rienhardt's shield. She'd almost got me too, the bastard. Shot me clear out of the sky. My mother was right about much of an easy target I am. "Hold fast, little Amari! Help is on the way!" Rienhardt's voice boomed loudly, followed by his seemingly never ending laughter. I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder, which scared me more than I'd like to admit. I turn to face Angela- or Mercy. She smiles at me, her staff firing up, and I feel the nanotechnology course through my soul, repairing my wound. "Oh you're fine." Mercy said, her gaze friendly as she looked at me. The eb of combat never seemed to affect Mercy, which always made me sort of jealous. How brave she was, how beautif- Focus. I remind myself, snapping out of my dream state. My stupid crush would have to wait till later. "It's your second mission. Hell, why don't you stay with me? I'll keep you patched up!" Mercy offered, pulling me behind a wall with a yank, when Rienhardt dropped his shield to charge into combat. "Besides, I need a bodyguard." she said, looking at me softly. "I-I dunno. There's so much going on." I said, inexperience echoing through my voice. "I think I outrank you, Pharah. Watch my six. Double time, soldier!" Mercy said, a half serious Tone to her voice as she tried to be commanding. "Uh- I- Yes, Sir." I said, filing behind Mercy who'd broke into a sprint to get to Torbjorn, who sounded like he was in some trouble.

After the battle, the six heroes sat beside each other in the ship back to base, glancing around. "Your mother always hoped you'd follow in her footsteps." Mercy said, glancing over at me, and now I took in all her features. Her blue eyes. Her blonde hair, and sharp jawline. Her nose. Her nose. It was so cute for some reason, and Oh God- I hope I'm not blushing. "She did? Funny, she never mentioned that to me." I said, although my mind wasn't on my mother. Mercy nodded, glancing down, as I saw Winston adjusting his glasses from a distance. "Pharah, your mother was a hero to me. To all of us." He said, his calming voice echoing through the ship, and everyone seemed to nod in agreement. "You probably knew her better than me." I say in almost a sole tone, wondering where in the seven hells my mother could be. Just when I thought it was over, Jack chimed in too. "Your mother would have been proud of you.." He said, his scared lips forming a smile. "Well, I don't think you knew my mother that well then." I said, feeling sullen about my mother, who'd disappeared a few years back, after an Encounter with Widowmaker, being presumed dead.

In the morning, everything was gruesomely sore. Every muscle burnt with pain, and I couldn't pull myself out of bed. But then there was a knock on the metal door that closed off my quarters from the rest of the world. "Back into the fray.." I mutter, my feet meeting the ice cold floor. I stumble my way to the door, cracking it open to see Lena Oxton standing there happily. "Cheers luv!" She said, embracing me in a tight, quick squeeze. She was always so handsy, and it made me uncomfortable."Just checking in." She said, leaning around me to glance into my room. "Hmm." she said, looking at me, impressed. "W-What?" I asked quickly, glancing back into my room, but there was absolutely nothing of interest in it. "Ah, I just half expected to see Angela layin' on your bed. You two was making eyes all day yesterday." She said, but she actually had a serious edge to her voice. I felt my face burn up. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said fiercely, staring at her. "But anyways, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. You're so lucky, Tracer. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of joining Overwatch. Of being a hero." I said, admiring the girl who first inspired me to be who I am today. Lena tapped on my shoulder with a smile. "The world can always use more heroes!" she chimed with a wink. "I'll catch you around, Fareeha." The brit said, walking away with a wave. "See you in the air!" I call out after her, closing the door, and My thoughts instantly drained to the Swiss medic. "She can't be interested in me.." I say to myself, making some coffee.

Growing up, I never expected to be a hero. I guess I am now, though. There are others here too. Some wished to be heroes, and others were pulled into it. A threat is approaching. Talon threatens another war, and Overwatch could be the only one who could stop it. I am afraid. I don't wanna be a hero anymore. How my mother did what she did..I follow her into war now. Into death.


	2. Chapter 2

We'd been in London for a few weeks, waiting for Talon's next attack. I'd seemingly began to fit in with the rest of the crew. I stayed with Angela though, but not just because I had a crush on her. She was kind, supportive, and we'd formed a close bond in combat- becoming an unstoppable pair. I was able to get Mercy to others faster than she was able to on her own. People started referring to us as 'The Pharmercy' and Angela seemed to be quite amused by it, but I'm sure I blushed every time someone mentioned it. London was beautiful. After picking me up in Cairo and receiving some more information on the next Talon attack, we came straight here. The whole city was amazing, and seemed so alive, contrasting to the hot, dead sands of Egypt. Lena was extremely overjoyed to be back home, and we got to meet her girlfriend, Emily. Winston constantly reminded us of our goal though, and the tourist feeling soon wore off as we prepared for our next encounter.

"Fareeha? I'd like to speak with you!" the blonde chimed in as I took a step out of the impromptu gym. "W-Why me?" I asked, looking around. I still hadn't gotten used to talking to Angela so much. She nodded, pulling on my arm. "Come to my office…" she suggested, pulling me along down a hallway. She swung open her door, and pulled me inside. "The door?" she said, letting go of me. I closed it, and sat beside her on couch. She sighed, glancing over at me. "The others- they think we're- ah- romantically entangled." She said, her stark blue eyes glancing at her nails. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. "And why did you drag me to your office to tell me this?" I said stifly. "No, I just- wanted to mention it. I was wondering..on the next mission, Winston wants me to take out the new members to get some on-field experience. Can you come with me?" She said, watching me with puppy dog eyes. "You're the only one who really knows how to help me out there. I need you." She continued on, seemingly closer to me than before. "Of course, Doctor." I mumbled, as Angela pushed her weight against my shoulder. "Thank you, Fareeha." she said warmly, hands In her pockets. "Say, Angela, my armor is damaged. I best take it to Torbjorn, okay?" I said awkwardly, trying to stand up. "O-Oh. Ja, of course." Angela said, looking down sullenly. "But I can stay, if you tell me what you think about people thinking we're...dating." I blurted out, looking at her. Her pale face slowly heated up. "I-Well, that's a difficult question to answer. I think that you're an amazing person. And if I was to- you know, 'date' anyone here, I'd like it to be you. I mean, we're like best friends, right?"

Lena held my Helmet in her hands as we made way to Torbs shop. "I dunno. I definitely think you two are a match made in heaven. Angela don't like talking to people too much. She's always been quiet. Till she met you, that is." The Brit said, piling some of my gear onto Torbs desk. "I think we're just friends, that's all." I sighed, jotting down a note thanking Torbjorn for agreeing to take a look at my armor for me. "Well I think you two will be snogging in a weeks time." Lena said, chuckling as she clasped me on the back. "I said that we're friends." I repeated, shuffling into Lena and I's shared quarters. Rooms were stuffed at the London HQ. "I bet you can trade spots with Mei, ya know. Sleeping in the same room would jumpstart your relationship!" Lena chuckled, falling onto her bed. "Shut up, Oxton." I mumbled tiredly, slipping into my Pyjamas.

"Alright, rolecall time." Angela said cheerily, her Valkyrie suit donned, as she stood at the head of the plane's seating area. "Hana?" Angela called out, looking at a tablet. "Here." The Korean called from her seat. "Lucio?" Lucio straightened out, sitting forward. "Audio medic, ready to amp it up!" Angela smiled, her perfect lips curv- _stop._ I chided myself, looking down. "Fareeha?" Angela said sweetly, actually taking the time out to look at me. "Here, Doc." I said, and Lena flashed me a grin. "Lena?" Angela called. "Cheers luv!" She said happily. "Rienhardt?" she asked. "Here!" he said, his loud voice scaring Hana and Lucio. "Angela, here." she muttered, pressing a few buttons on the tablet before going to sit directly beside me. "Lena, let's get outta here." Angela said with a polite nod, looking over at me with those stunning blue eyes. "Keep the skies clear for me?" She said, almost worriedly, and I struggled to pull my eyes away. "we'll keep the skies clear together." I mumbled quietly, and she leaned forward to peck me on the nose. "W-What?" I said, a little stunned. "For good luck." she explained, looking me straight in the eye, her cheeks slightly red. "W-well, ah, I don't anything to worry about." I said, looking back at the Swiss.


End file.
